MechaStorm
MechaStorm is the special mecha-themed drop Blizzard Entertainment released for Heroes of the Storm in mid-January 2018. Lore-wise, the content connects to the "Mechas Vs. Kaijos" alternate universe. The drop featured multiple mecha skins for a number of heroes, as well as other items for the Collection, including emojis, sprays, portraits, and a Mecha Tyrael announcer. A MechaStorm "anime video trailer" was also released, which can be viewed to the right. The animation is heavily inspired by series such as Mobile Suit Gundam and Neon Genesis Evangelion. New skins ;Xenotech Abathur :Humanity had never considered that sentient machines could exist in the darkness beyond the earth. From distant stars, Abathur's xenotech invaders came to plunder the earth's resources and further their evolution. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mecha Dehaka :Zerus-class mech D3-H4K4 was developed to gather Kaijo DNA mid-combat. Troublingly, the onboard AI has begun rejecting orders, extracting "essence" from its own targets. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mecha Rehgar :The Rehgar mecha serves as the command unit for the Principality of Orgrimmar's Ghost Wolf Brigade. Its ability to support Mechastorm's forces proved invaluable when the xenotech menace invaded. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mecha Tyrael :Neo Stormwind's latest Angiris-class mecha ultilizes a cerebro-mech modeled after the legendary Mecha Tassadar. Once deployed, the Tyrael unit will dispense justice for the atrocities committed during the great Mecha War. :Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities, themed animations and themed mount. Emojis Sprays ;Mecha Insignia Spray - Cyb'arak Insignia.jpg|Cyb'arak Spray - Cyborganic Azmodan Insignia.jpg|Cyborganic Azmodan Spray - Mecha Dehaka Insignia.jpg|Mecha Dehaka Spray - Mecha Malthael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Malthael Spray - Mecha Rehgar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Rehgar Spray - Mecha Tassadar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tassadar Spray - Mecha Tyrael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tyrael Spray - Model KR1-GN Insignia.jpg|Model KR1-GN Spray - Model ZR4-2L Insignia.jpg|Model ZR4-2L Spray - Ragnarobot Insignia.jpg|Ragnarobot Spray - Robo Chen Insignia.jpg|Robo Chen Spray - Robo Zul'jin Insignia.jpg|Robo Zul'jin Spray - Samurobot Insignia.jpg|Samurobot Spray - Xenotech Abathur Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Abathur Spray - Xenotech Zagara Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Zagara Portraits Portrait - Cyb'arak Insignia.jpg|Cyb'arak Insignia Portrait - Cyborganic Azmodan Insignia.jpg|Cyborganiz Azmodan Insignia Portrait - Mecha Dehaka Insignia.jpg|Mecha Dehaka Insignia Portrait - Mecha Malthael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Malthael Insignia Portrait - Mecha Rehgar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Rehgar Insignia Portrait - Mecha Tassadar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tassadar Insignia Portrait - Mecha Tyrael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tyrael Insignia Portrait - Model KR1-GN Insignia.jpg|Model KR1-GN Insignia Portrait - Model ZR4-2L Insignia.jpg|Model ZR4-2L Insignia Portrait - Ragnarobot Insignia.jpg|Ragnarobot Insigia Portrait - Robo Chen Insignia.jpg|Robo Chen Insignia Portrait - Robo Zul'jin Insignia.jpg|Robo Zul'jin Insignia Portrait - Samurobot Insignia.jpg|Samurobot Insignia Portrait - VHaka Insignia.jpg|V.Haka Insignia Portrait - Xenotech Abathur Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Abathur Insignia Portrait - Xenotech Zagara Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Zagara Insignia Gallery MechaStorm cover.jpg|Cover Art MechaStorm - Abathur Concept 01.png|Xenotech Abathur concept art 1 MechaStorm - Abathur Concept 02.png|Xenotech Abathur concept art 2 MechaStorm - Rehgar Concept 01.png|Mecha Rehgar concept art 1 MechaStorm - Rehgar Concept 02.png|Mecha Rehgar concept art 2 MechaStorm - Tyrael Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Tyrael concept art Trivia * The "MechaStorm" animated video was produced by TheLine (an animation studio founded by artists and film makers based in London, UK) and Axis (an animation studio best known for their work for League of Legends, Horizon: Zero Dawn, among various others). * The design and concept of the skins were created by Luke Mancini, also know as "Mr. Jack", who is a concept artist at Blizzard and currently working on StarCraft 2. ** He displays most of his art and sketches at Facebook, DeviantArt, Twitter and Artstation. * The Mecha Tyrael announcer is the first announcer based on a skin. See Also * MechaStorm Official Blog Spot * Personality Quiz: Are you MechaStorm or Xenotech? Category:Gameplay